love sick
by 13beyond13birthday
Summary: England is sick! guess who has to take care of him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's this is my first America and England story. So yeah enjoy **

_**summary: England is sick... guess who has to take care of him?**_

_**XX**_

England lay panting on his bed, cheeks flushed, blanket lazily laying on his hips. He had just barely woken up when he began to feel an overwhelming heat rush through his body, and a slight pain in his stomach. His mouth tasted of something familiarly gross. And he knew what was about to happen next.

He quickly shot up as he threw the blanket aside almost tripping over a shirt on his way to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Once he as finished releasing the contents of his stomach, he flushed the toilet and leaned his back against the wall, witch felt incredible considering how cold it was compared to his hot back. He ran a hand through his messy hair, making it even more messy. Thinking of what to do.

"am I to sick to work?.. maybe I should call in just in case...no I have a job to do I can't not get my work done because of some stupid sickness."

England sighed as he let he hand fall back down to the floor. His eye's began to burn a little, so he closed them. "just for a little bit," he thought, as he let his body relax against the cool wall.

XX

meeting time! 

America sat right next to the empty chair where England normally sat.. but there was not England.

"alright is everyone present?" Germany called out. America looked around the table to see if he had sat somewhere ells, but there was not England to be found. America raised his hand, to get everyone's attention, " Iggy San is not here." He said in a large voice so everyone could hear.

Everyone's attention turned to America. "He didn't call in this morning did he Italy?" Germany asked looking at the Italian sitting next to him. Italy looked through some papers, then looked back at him, then shrugged.~ve

Germany sighed looking back at America, "alright you may call him but make it quick we are behind seclude, everyone you may take your break now." Germany announced. Everyone got up and walked out of the room accept for America, he was a bit worried about England's safety. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open. Dialing England's number.

Ring.. ring.. ring.. after a few more ring's England's voice mail picked up. America felt a little worried but he called again, only to receive the British man's voice mail again. He closed his phone and put it in his pocket. He walled out in the hallway nobody was around. He sighed, knowing he would get in trouble for just walking out, but England could have been in trouble. And lets face it nobody ells cares enough about England to go off and find out if he was okay. So it had to be America.

He walked down the hallway and out the main entrance. He decided to start back at England's house.

XX

sad day! 

England was still laying against the bathroom wall, asleep, only half dressed and his hair a bloody mess! The only thing he had on was a pear of black boxers and Pajama pants that were green. They didn't particularly look good but it was sleep wear who cares?

He began to slightly wake up, feeling that same pain in this stomach as he did about two hours before. He leaned over and hugged the toilet as he relieved himself of burning stomach acid, quite painful, yes.

He grabbed the nearest towel and whipped his mouth, then flushed the acid away. He laid back against the wall, witch wasn't so cold anymore. He let out a small grunt of pain, as his stomach growled in hunger. Closing his eye's again and tried to go back to sleep. But then he heard a knock... after a few moments of blowing it off, he heard another knock . He grunted as he slid against the bathtub, trying to avoid answering the door.

XX

Stupid England!

This wasn't like him to not answer the door especially on the second knock! Horrible thoughts began to run threw America's head, mostly from the scary movies he watched. But his brain ran whiled as he imagined a dead England on the floor. His eye's swelled up and he took out the key from behind a bush, that was where he kept the spear.

He unlocked the door with a shaky hand, scared of what was on the other side, but he was a hero damn it he needed to see if England was okay!

He took a deep breath before he opened the door, his eye's closed in fear of what he might see. He slowly opened his eye's and sighed in relief as he spotted the living room wasn't messy at all, it was.. well it was England's house, organized as can be, and completely spotless.

America slowly entered the house closing the door behind him. He glanced around there was no England in the kitchen either. He decided to check upstairs, in his room.

America journeyed upstairs, feeling a bit more confidant then he did a few moments ago, he made his way to England's closed bedroom door. The scared feeling built up again. He began to imagine England tied to the bed and naked, and someone coming from the bathroom getting ready to rape him, then going after America because he as just that hot!

America gulped, taking his hand off the door knob for a moment he took a deep breath then quickly opened the door. Opening his eye's he saw England's unmade bed... that's unusual, he always makes his bed first thing.

America heard a small grunt come from the bathroom, he jumped slightly and he clenched his hand ready for anything. He walked to the bathroom, and he was shocked at the sight of England laying hunched over the toilet, not really barfing, but trying to. One hand on his stomach, the other holding his hair out of his face. England paid not attention to America who was standing in the door way not really knowing what to do.

After another failed attempt to relieve his stomach, England looked up at America. The looked that America received made hims want to hug him super tight, but then he didn't want to get sick.

… "um.. you okay?" America asked not sure what to say. England nodded, but then his eye's grew wide as he hunched over the toilet again, this time actually barfing. Mostly air but some acid came up.

America looked away and tried not to focus on the barfing noises he was hearing, he didn't need to get sick in front of a sick person, that would be bad. Plus he was the hero, he needed to stay strong.

America walked over to England when he was done, he flushed the toilet before leaning next to England, he patted his back, trying to comfort him. "are you done?" he asked.

England nodded, not making eye contact with the other man, he was to ashamed of the fact he couldn't control his gag reflex, especially in front of a younger country.

America picked England up bridal style, and carried him out to his bed. England laid his head on Americas muscular chest, as if he gave up even trying to move. America laid him on the bed. And pulled the blanket over him, England shivered at the warmth, and looked up at America.

"What," America asked looking back at him. "what are you doing here?" England's voice was scratchy, and his eye's were sliding closed then reopening again.

"oh uh well, you weren't at the meeting, and you didn't answer your phone, so I came right over to make sure you were okay." England looked up at America with a small smile he said, "tha-" but then he felt a strain in his throught and he began having a cough fit. "uh, no problem." America said in a slight nervous voice. He had never taken care of a sick person before, but he had to try. Once England was done coughing he looked back at America and finished his sentence, "thank you."

"any time bro." America said moving the hair out of England's face. Their eye's met, and silents overtook them, as they stared into each others eye's. America began to think, "whoa dude his eye's are green. I've never noticed that before.." and England thought, " why was he so worried about me?"


	2. doctor

**Hey guy's I'm back with chapter two! And if you have read the first 1,455 words of chapter one you just might be interested enough to read chapter two! Yay happy me! **

XX

England had drifted to sleep and America had called a doctor to come over and examine the sick man. He sat on the couch, quite bored he let his mind run wild.

America's mind 

What if Iggy doesn't get better? What if he dies?... how will I feel if he dies? What would I do?

America imagined himself over eating because of the depression and getting extremely fat!

He grimaced at the thought of him getting fat. Then he began to imagine England's funeral... only America France and... that one guy... Canada would were surrounding a coffin. As England laid there perfectly still. Not moving, as if he was sleeping... America saw himself standing there thinking he would be able to kiss that peaceful man...

then his mind went somewhere completely different. He imagined England laying on the bed with only the sheet covering his vital regions, and a sexy smirk spread on his face. He saw himself standing in the door way unbuttoning his shirt, for some reason he was wearing his work suit. He sloppily began to undo his tie, when the English man spook up, "leave it on." America looked back at the man, he was leaning on hie elbows, legs spread as an invitation. America quickly walked to the bed and jumped on him... but he couldn't even begin to imagine the passionate kiss they would have shared. Maily because the doorbell rang

reality :(

America slightly jumped, noticing his cheeks were flushed and his pants were a little tighter then they were five minutes ago... "what the he-" then another ring of the doorbell interrupted him, and he remembered he had called the doctor earlier.

He jumped off the couch and ran to the door, opening it he said, "hello, sorry for the wait bro, please come in."

the doctor gave him a odd look but walked in the house. America closed the door after him. "he's right in here," America said walking up the stairs and to the bedroom. The British doctor fallowing close behind him. America opened the door to see a sick England still laying on the bed, his heart sank. For some reason had expected England to be all better and perky, running over to America and giving him a thank you kiss... then America would pay the doctor for the trip over here and carry England to the bed, laying him down and taking off his green pants.

"how long has he been like this?" The doctor interrupted America's thought... again. America looked at him and shrugged, "i found him like this about an hour ago. He was barfing and had a terrible fever.

The doctor hummed as he walked over to the side of England's bed and took out a thermometer. "um will you wake him, I find it easier for someone to wake up to a face they know when there sick." America nodded walking over to the bed and sitting beside England on the bed, and shaking his shoulder slightly.

England slightly opened his eye's, America detected a hint of pain in them, that also gave him a sinking feeling in his chest. "sorry to wake you.. But the doctor is here to examine you." England tilted his head to the left to see the doctor. "good evening..." he looked at a piece of paper then back at England. "Arthur Kirkland is it?" England bit his bottom lip at the sound of his human name, but nodded. America found that as a tease.

"alright now open you mouth please we have to take you temperature." England did as he was asked. And the doctor slipped the thermometer under his tongue. After a few moments the thermometer beeped and the doctor took it out of England's mouth. Looking at it and then making a humming noise again. "yep you have a fever, but it's not as bad as you think." The doctor turned his gaze to America, he will need to stay in bed, no walking for him, he could pass out at any moment and you need to be there when he does." America gave an unsure look but nodded. "Alright," the doctor reached in his bag and pulled out a small thing of pills. " give this to him ever night before he goes to sleep, and he should drink a lot of water and tea." America nodded in understanding.

"so are you fellas together?" The doctor asked putting on his gloves. England looked up at America with hooded eye's obviously he didn't understand the question or that doctor would have flew out the window. America looked down at England, then answered, "no sir." The doctor hummed again, he took out a stethoscope and lifted England's shirt, pushing it on his chest. "Take three deep breaths." England did as he was told. "so, whats you name?" America looked at England's face, and held back a giggle. He was making a rather amusing face, from the cool stethoscope. "Oh my name is Alfred."

… "Cute name," the doctor smiled. America flushed slightly, " oh um thanks.

England looked up at America, who wasn't paying attention due to the doctor's complement. It would take a miracle for America to tell he was making a pass at him. Even England knew that you had to tell him something straight forward or he wouldn't get it. "how old are you?" He asked putting the stethoscope in the bag and taking out a needle. "twenty one." America replied. " oh my your young." America began to feel a bit awkward and watched as the doctor filled the needle with some clear substance. "What's that for?" America asked pointing to the needle. "Oh this? This is to help the fever go down, the pills are to help with the barfing." America nodded in response.

"so um.. I'm not doing anything after work, maybe you would like to get a drink?" the English man asked America in a smooth English accent. America's eye's went wide as it clicked in his head, he was being hit on! England looked at America, curious to what he will say. "um I have to stay here and take care of my friend, but um, thanks." the doctor leaned in over England to America, " I can send a nurse here to take care of him, I'll pay for it and everything." America blushed as the doctor leaned further over England and closer to America's face. America didn't move but it was obvious he didn't want to be that close to the other man. England glared and lifted up his knee until it violently hit the doctors stomach. The doctor hunched over, and America just watched... " um I think you should go America said taking the bottle of pills that were laying next to England.

The doctor packed up all of his stuff without saying a word and walked out of the room. America looked down at England, "thanks," said with a smile. England smiled back and nodded in response.


	3. food

**Hey guy's now onto chapter three! Thank you for the review!**

XX

England lay on the comfy bed while America rushed off to find sick people food.

He lay slightly panting and trying kind of hard not to think of the fact America was actually worried about him. This was only temporary.

America returned to the room with a small bowl of soup and a coup of water, he been carrying them on a platter.

"sit up Iggy, I'll help you eat okay?" America said calmly while setting the platter on the bed stand next to England. England slightly sat up with a small grunt, "do I have to eat?" He practically whined. "yes England you can't take these pills on an empty stomach."

England pouted but didn't argue. "open your mouth dude im'a feed you." America said picking up the spoon and blowing on it slightly. "don't call me dude, I'm not one of your stupid friends."

"I can see your feeling better already." America smiled. (_your not one of my friends your much more.)_

England opened his mouth with another pout, and America fed him the soup. England tried hard to swallow but instead got up and ran to the bathroom again,

America fallowed behind him watching him barf up what was in his mouth, and some air. He walked over to him and rubbed his back.

"Was it that bad?" America said with a chuckle. "No it wasn't bad food is just so gross to-" and the thought of food mad him vomit again. America rubbed his back making shh noises to try to calm him down.

Once England was done America flushed to toilet and grabbed a towel to wipe England's mouth with. "You okay?" he asked. But England didn't answer instead he leaned on America's chest and closed his eye's.

America didn't move slightly shocked from the action he let out a gasp. Looking down at him he pet his head to comfort his friend.

"Hey England don't fall asleep yet we still need to get you to eat."

England only let out a already half asleep grunt.

"England," America whined looking around for something to help him. Then he spotted the shower. Aha!

"Iggy San let's get you into that shower." England slightly looked up at America... "But America I'll have to get naked to do that." America gulped slightly. Considering the sexy thoughts he had been having about England most of the day, that would probably be a bad idea.. but he couldn't let anyone know about those thoughts especially England whenever he got the strength he would blast him into last Saturday.. witch was a good day, so he wouldn't mind that to much.

But still.

"America?" He snapped out of his thought with a gasp, looking down at his friend and smiling. "Well it looks like your awake so, let's get you something to eat, alright?

England covered his mouth at thought of food but swallowed the need to vomit and nodded. He grunted and laid his head on America's chest, "carry me please?" England asked.

America looked down at England with a small blush spread on his cheeks. Luckily England's eyes were closed, so he didn't see it.

America stood up holding England bridal style again, and carried him to the room, after laying him on the bed he picked up a peace of bread that was sitting next to the bowel of soup, and tore off a small peace.

England's eye's were still closed, he was resisting to smell the soup that had made him sick a few moments before. But he felt something soft against his lips.. he decided to lick it, and found out it was a small peace of bread.

A little disappointed, he opened his mouth to consume the bread that was being fed to him...wait... why was he disappointed?... England blushed as he slightly opened his eye's to look up at America.

America must have been giving him a cute ass look because England looked away.

"you okay?" America asked holding another small peace of bread. England nodded.. "can I take my pills now?"

"just a few more bites of bread okay?"

England nodded and turned his head back to look at America.

America gave him the best calm smile he could, and England blushed some more.

What was this he was feeling?

XX

**end of chapter three you guy's next chapter is going to be really really cute so don't miss it! :D**


	4. so girly

**Hey guy's hope you liked the last very short chapter hahah! I think this chapter is going to be a little long, some yaoi may be involved, so enjoy. Oh and if you don't like don't read **

XX

It was getting close to sunset, America had finally got England to eat so he could finally take his pills to get better. But now England was asleep, and America had nothing ells to do accept watch T.V.

He sat on the couch flipping threw the channels a bit bored out of his mind, he actually thought about going home. But what if England needed him... sometimes being a hero is so boring!

He sighed as his thumb pressed the one button that might find him amusement at England's house. Ugh this is why he always made England come over to his house instead! Right now he could be playing Stubs the Zombie!...

He let out a groan of frustration and dropped the remote letting it plop in the couch. Letting his head fall back against the soft pillow he closed his eye's and began to think of work?.. no that's lame... hmm.. cute animals?... no that's to lovable... England?

Perfect he wasn't to lame.. sometimes... and England was hard to love, nor has he ever been lovable. America relaxed as he began to think about England for about the hundredth time today.

America's thought's 

I hope he doesn't wake up soon, it's really nice to have some alone time for once.. But I hope he gets better soon.. maybe when he does get better we can.. go out to eat! Im starving! I hope I Hop is okay for him...

maybe I should take him somewhere nicer then that.. maybe to a movie or something... maybe dinner and a movie.. Captain America came out last weak, I would like to see that.. maybe as a... date?... WHAT? Did I seriously just think about asking England out on a date?

Whats wrong with me? Maybe im getting sick to..but then I would have been sick for a while now... this isn't the first time that's crossed my mind...

maybe I-

reality- opes!

"America... what are you doing?"

America's eye's shot open to see England slightly hunched over with a blanket rapped around him.. yeah he's still sick everyone!

"nothing," America answered.

It took America a second to realize England wasn't looking at him, he was looking straight ahead of him... "why is something wr-" America fallowed England's gaze to the T.V. Witch had a big flat screen of gay porn playing on it.

America grabbed the remote as fast as he could but then dropped it, and the batteries flew out of it. One under the couch, the other, next to America's foot.

"This isn't what it looks like! Honest, I don't watch... this stuff!"

England didn't seem to care about the remote, his eye's were glued on the T.V. America noticed this.. And the small blush on England's face.

America's thought's

is he enjoying this? This man on man porn projected on his T.V at six in the afternoon?

No he can't be enjoying this, he's England cents when does he enjoy things?

Embarrassing reality! 

England cleared his throught and walked over to the couch. America came back to reality when he saw the hunched over man slowing walking, slightly limping for some reason, he didn't bother to ask, as long as England didn't say anything about it, it was probably okay.

England sat on the couch, then looked up at America.. "sit with me, won't you?" he siad not even paying attention to the T.V.

"what but... But-" America was very obviously blushing.

"America, I don't care that you were watching porn on my T.V. But you are paying for it. But the remote is broken, and you cant turn off or change the channel without it, so sit down and watch what you are paying for."

"But I wasn-" America stopped when he got a scolding look that sent chills down his back... If looks could kill England would be a mass murderer! "fine," he said sitting next to his friend.

They sat in silents for a few moments, listening to the awkward noises from the entertainment on the telly, then America decided to break the awkward trend of moans and pants.

"how do you feel?"

England looked up at America, he slightly curled up then muttered, still feel completely sick, those pills didn't help at all.

America noticed something different and weird about the sick British man... he was acting.. more... feminine than usual... then it suddenly hit him, America remembered reading the side effects of the pill, one was mood swings.

America smiled, and England caught a glimpse of it. "what are you smiling about?"

America looked at him slightly confused.

"don't just smile at me without knowing why idiot." it was like England was on his rag man! "and sit up straight, your slouching, and fix your hair... why aren't your sock's matching!"

America had just about enough of this annoying nagging, he really didn't want to be around him when he was in a bitchy mood, that was the worst!

"hey.. your the one that told me to enjoy this... show, now be quiet would you?" Yeah it made him seem like a perv, but he wanted England to shut up!

Sniffle... sniffle sniffle.

Was heard after a few moments of silents. America looked over at England to see he was crying. !oh shit!

"Hey what's wrong Iggy?" America said whipping a tear from England's chin. "you would rather watch a porno then have anything to do with me" He whine in a crying voice.

Ah crap

"of course not Iggy, I love spending time with you..." (_god it's like we're dating)_

"what do you like doing with me?"

America stood silent for a second... _(this is really like we are dating... what do I say?)_

"... um I love watching this porno with you... and.. um... eating out with you... and um .. watching scary movies, and having... you so scared you hide in my chest, and-"

"that's you that does that!"England shouted.

America didn't want to admit it, although it was true, but he didn't want to set him off on another rampage of nagging... plus he was still crying.

"hey now, you stop that crying.." America said in a calm playful voice. England looked up at him, and America almost collapsed right there in a fit of adorableness! The look that England gave him would make the biggest bad ass guy in the world squeal like a little girl! He sniffled a couple times, and America gave into temptation.

"It's okay come here," he said holding out his arms. England scooted into his arms, holding the blanket close and slightly sniffling, he laid his head on America's chest. And

America rapped his arms around England to comfort him.

They sat there watching the porno that America had to pay for. And America acually felt a boner coming on... Maybe he was sick.

XX

**end of this chapter. so... what you think?**

**I will have the next chapter posted soon, so don't try to pull an England on me, and start crying, because then the porno monster will eat your T.V. !**


	5. france

**Hey guy's I really don't want to go to sleep tonight for some reason, so im ganna write chapter five! Enjoy!**

XX

America slowly opened his eye's, but he didn't move. He felt a small strain on his chest so he looked down to see England was still laying on him, with an oh so adorable expression!

He looked as if he didn't have a care in the world. She sunlight shinning threw the window was gleaming off his face, showing that unusual sick pail in his soft face. Yeah. He really did need to pluck his eye brows, but besides that he was beautiful.

America, still a little dazed from the three hours of doing nothing but cuddle England and watch porno until he fell asleep, creepily watched him as his head moved as his own chest did, and as he watched he thought...

America land!

Wow.. I've never seen him so relaxed. Come to think of it I don't think I've ever seen him sick either..

actually he has never cuddled with me like this, he has never been so gentle.. I wonder what he will do if I'm gentle with hm like this more often, can I get him to like me the same way's I have him for so long?

It did take me a while but I finally realized my true feeling's for this old man... but he doesn't even seem to notice the small hints I give him... maybe I should just tell him?

his mind wondered back to that same place it had been stuck in for the past day.

America was pushed onto the bed as England stood over him, straddling one of his legs. He slowly began to unbutton his white work shirt. Why he was wearing his work out fit again he had no idea, but he liked it.

"you should have told me sooner." England would say leaning down, his shirt now completely unbuttoned but not off yet.

But sadly again America couldn't even begin to imagine the mind blowing kiss they would share at that moment, so his fantasy stopped there

stupid none sexy reality

XX

America pouted, slightly sticking out his bottom lip as he stared at England's, smooth pink lips. Or so he thought they were smooth.

America cupped his cheek with one hand, and rubbed his thumb gently over his bottom lip. His lip was soft, so very soft!

America would have given into temptation and kissed the sleeping man, if there wasn't a knock at the door.

America sighed, he didn't want to move from his position but he also didn't want England to be mad at America for not answering the door, then who ever it was would think England was rude!

America picked it the rather light Brit and walked him into his room. Laying him on the bed, then looking down at those soft lips again..."Maybe just a quick-"

but then his thoughts were interrupted by a second knock, and America had to leave the sleeping man alone.

He made his way to the door then answered it only to see the last person he wanted to see, France.

He didn't much like France, he and England have had sex before, and that gave France bragging rights, witch got him a lot more attention!

"stupid pervert," America thought to himself.

"Ah America, what are you doing here?" France said slightly shocked.

"I'M taking care of England, he is sick." America said bluntly putting emphases on the I'm. "what are you doing here?"

"ah, I have been cent to check on England, they sent someone to your house to cents you just rudely walked out without notifying anyone, we were worried about you when you didn't show up this morning."

America looked away, but then he realized he could use France to his advantage. So he invited him in. "my bad dude, I was worried about Iggy, come on in, he's asleep right now but we can chill."

"No, no that okay, I wouldn't want to disturb you and _Iggy." _He said turning.

He began to walk away, but stopped when America said, "hey wait up bro." France stopped and looked over his shoulder, "yes?"

America's head hung slightly, he began to fidget, but he shifted his eye's back to France and mumbled, "can I talk to you?"

France turned back around, now a little more interested in what America had to say. "what is it?"

America bit his bottom lip, " well, I have a guy, who likes another guy, and they have been friends for years now... um... but this guy lately has been getting weird urges to.. kiss his friend, but he's scared of being rejected.. cents your all good at romance I was wondering if you cant help."

France stood silent for a moment in thought... "you know, I believe England has this same problem with one of his friends as well.. but then I thought, that England didn't have friends, so I think he has a crush on someone he is very close to, no?"

America sat, a little disappointed to hear England has ha crush one someone and it might not be him... France smirked... "you are close to him, no?"

America stood for a moment thinking it over, then finally it clicked in his head.. "you think England likes me?" he said tensing up.

France noticed the excitement in his voice, then smirked, "who ells?"

America smiled, "hey bro I gotta go give him his pills, so I'll see ya." America said quickly closing the door and walking off to England's room.

France began to walk away with a smirk on his face. Of course what he just said was a lie. That is why the next few day's would be interesting to watch America try to confess his love to that smexy old man. France wasn't planning on watching America take his place as England's last lover.


	6. smexyness

**Hey guy's sorry that this chapter took so long to post I just kinda drew a blank and didn't know what I should make happen... well this chapter contains masturbating scene's, dew to a request.. hope you like it... here we go!**

XX

England woke up in his bed.. alone. He felt slightly disappointed that America wasn't there to see him wake, but America did have his own life, he probably left dew to the missing of work, his boss was probably pissed.

England sighed feeling a bit lonely, and wishing that a curtain American boy would come back and cuddle with him again, he really enjoyed the previous night, even if he wasn't acting like himself. He really liked it when America was calm and gentle and not loud and annoying like he normally was.

It was hard to explain but England was slowly gaining a new emotion for him... that one emotion he had promised himself he would never feel again, dew to his previous relationship with America, he really got hurt. He didn't think he could go threw the same emotion again, it would just break him to lose America's friendship again.

Thankfully he was feeling much better, not at all like barfing, but he actually might be able to eat today!

He decided it was time to pit his health to the test and crawled out from under the comforter.

As his feet met the soft carpet, he felt a cold shiver up his spine, he looked down to see he wasn't wearing any pajamas!

England wanted to blush at the fact that America had stripped him down to his boxers, but he was blushing more at the fact that he had missed America undress him. He would like that.

America unbuttoning his shirt while he lay there with a small blush spread on his face. Then England would let the shirt fall off his torso as he lead America into a passionate and lustful kiss.. wait a minute! What the hell was he thinking?

Having thoughts about America.. those thoughts, he defiantly wasn't sick anymore, but he did feel a little hot as his boxers became a little tight.

England sighed as he made his way to the bathroom, opening the door only to be shocked at the sight he saw!

**XX**

America walked back into the room he looked down at England hopping what France said was true. He walked over to the bed and slowly sat next to the sick man.. he slightly bit his lip, now he was picking up where he left off before that stupid frog knocked on the door. (oh god I'm becoming more and more like England)

and once again he let hims mind slip into another fantasy.

American's fantasy

England was laying on the bed looking up at America who was sitting next to him, looking back at him.

England gave a cute look, "you look so lonely over there America."  
>America blushed, and slightly nodded. England smirked, "come over here."<p>

America crawled up the bed slightly leaning over England. England's eye's sparkled like the stars, as he looked up at the young man, who was slightly blushing. America inched his face closer to England's, and right before there mouths met, it cut off.

Reality D:

America looked at the sleeping man, he didn't want to disturb something so beautiful, but he couldn't take it.. "I mean it's just one kiss.. right" he thought to himself as he slowly leaned down, breath a little shaky and his eye's wide with that curtain glow.

He slightly brushed his lips against England's, when he saw the other man didn't move he thought he was in the clear, and began leaning into a passionate breathless kiss... kinda like in those romance movies America hated so much.

America couldn't help himself, he slowly climbed onto the Brit making the kiss more needfully lustful. That is when he realized how uncomfortable he looked in those cloths. He pulled away, his face about an inch from England's. He began to unbutton his green pajama top. He bit his lip and his hand slid down the shirt with two shaky hands, he was very fearful England would wake up and be pissed!

..but then he remembered that when America was a kid. He could sleep threw a fire work show, yeah he missed the stupid fourth of July just so he could sleep in.. America was pissed.

He began to get a little rougher with him now kissing on his neck.

He imagined England gasping and moaning, running his hands through his hair as he kissed and licked over his tender neck.

America sat up after taking off the top completely he threw it somewhere random and began on England's pants. He kissed down his torso, only kissing those two small pink nubs on his chest.

He reached the pant line, then started kissing along it. He imagined England shaking with anticipation.

Then he grabbed his waist band and slowly took off his green pajama pants. He sat up worried as he heard a small grunt escape the Brits mouth.

He sat up, leaving his pants only down to mind thie, he was worried he would have some explaining to do.

He heard a grunt again, then saw a small beam of his eye's only 3 quarters of the way open. And America knew that thankfully he was still asleep, but he probably wouldn't remember waking up. So America smiled at the Brit.

England flashed a small smiled. America leaned down biting his lip, but he wanted to know so bad what it would be like to actually kiss him, and England wouldn't remember anything sooo..

America slowly pressed his lips on his smooth lips. England kissed him back, and America almost immediately deepened the kiss, making it more passionate.

England didn't really move, considering he technically was still asleep. America made the kiss last as long as he could before he suddenly had the strange urge to breath... huh that's not important or anything.

America sadly pulled away, slightly panting. His face a few inches away from England's. England stared tiredly, his eye's closed as he began to evenly breath again.

"i really hope he doesn't remember that."

America bit his lips slightly moving his hips to feel the erection in his pants. America blushed, but he knew what he had to do, he sighed crawling off the bed and walking to the bathroom.

He bit his lip starring at himself in the mirror, then he looked down to unbutton his pants. America slightly gulped as he brought his fully erected penis out of the small cavern, of his America flag underwear.

He grabbed it and slowly began to pump leaning on the sink with one hand, and closing his eye's to imagine the passionate kiss him and England shared a few moments ago.

His pumps became quicker, and small gasps began to leave his mouth forcefully. He thought of that amazing English ascent that called his name.

He began to sloppily thrust his hips, feeling close to his climax, he began to moan, not thinking about the man in the other room.

America bit his lip and gasped, just one more good thrust and he would see stars... unfortunately England walked in with a gasp, America stopped his motion and looked at the shocked man...

"A-America.. what are you-" England said feeling a blush climb on his face..

"England," pant.. pant, "no i-it's not what you think .America was as red as a freshly picked tomato from Spain. "umm...so how are you feeling?"

"better..." England said.

America noticed that he was starring at his penis witch was still in his hand. He began to blush and fidget with his other hand.

"ill um... go make us some breakfast," England said. He quickly closed the door.

America waited for a few moments before he decided to finish.

XX

**hey guy's sorry I took so long, please review, is it good bad awesome?**


	7. mmmm

**Hey guy's! I'm back! Let's get started shall we?**

XX

England stood int the kitchen, he couldn't believe what he just walked in on!

America was masturbating in in bathroom! What the hell?

England had walked in on him before, but that was when he live there! Now America didn't even have an excuse! He was a twenty one year old boy. He should be able to control that sort of thing by now!

England sighed as he got out a pot and pan. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he jumped and almost hit them in the face, but stopped as soon as he saw it was America...

"don't worry bro I washed my hands, no need to hit me," America said putting his hands up.

England hadn't even thought of that... "wait a minute, did you... um."

America tilted his head not really knowing what England was trying to say, again back to that whole he had to be told something directly thing.

England blushed and mumbled, " did you... finish?"

America felt his face heat up... "uh..." he let he head drop into a nod. Feeling a little ashamed.

England blushed a little... "right-o then shall we make breakfast?'

America thought he was going to be mad... "no bro I ain't eating your cooking first thing in the morning."

England made a kind of sad look then looked down at his pot and pan... "what do you want to have?"

America noticed a small hint of sadness in England's voice... damn it! America sighed, "on second thought, your cooking is just what I need."

England smiled, "really.. why?"

America rubbed the back of his head, "well, you food is all healthy and junk." even thought his food could probably kill a vulture. "go ahead and make it." ill wait for you to be done, and then we can watch T.V."

England smiled and set the pots and pans on the stove, and America sat at the table waiting for England to be done cooking.

XX

about thirty minutes of watching England cook, and another long long thirty minutes of eating the horrid food. America and England made there way to the living room. America was very sleepy from his previous activity. Hey laid back on the couch cushion and relaxed. England sat on the other end of the couch, flipping throught the channels.

England caught sight of America out of the corner of his eye. He looked over at him and smiled while thinking

"America look's so cute when he's sleeping. He always has.. but today when I walked in on him masturbating he seemed even cuter! That blush on his face, his lips parted, as he slowly pants... I also think he's still a virgin.. maybe I can trick him into kissing me.. wouldn't that be nice, kissing America."

His thought was broken when he heard a phone ringing. America's phone. He looked over at America, who slightly twitched at the annoying noise. England quickly and quietly got up and looked at the phone. He sighed, picking it up and answering it.

"What is it frog?" He answered in a whisper.

"England?.. where's America?" the annoying french accent was heard over the receiver.

"He fell asleep... What business do you have calling his cellular device?"

"I was seeing if you were feeling better, I take it you are?"

England got slightly confused.. "when did you hear I was sick?"

"Oh America didn't tell you? Well, I dropped by your house this morning to make sure you were alive, plus America disappeared from the meeting without telling anyone. We were looking every wear for him."

England glanced at America with a small cute smile, America... was worried?

… "hello? England are you there? Will you be attending the meeting this afternoon?"

England answered him while still smiling. "yes yes me and America will be joining you together."

France noticed England used the phrase together... "England, you do know America has sexual intentions for you.. don't you?"

England's eye's gave of that plain with glare, "What!"

France had to pull the phone away from his ear to snicker.

"how do you know did he tell you?" he brought his voice back down to a whisper, so he didn't wake the sleeping American, that was the last think he wanted.

"my my Arthur pushy to know the truth about you beloved Alfred aren't you?"

"tell me what he told you."

"i'll need a little persuasion first."

"Ew no you stupid git, I'm not doing anything.. like that."

"Aw are you saving yourself for America?" England could hear the amusement in his voice.

England growled... "will be at the meeting this afternoon, goodbye,

right before England hung up the phone he heard England mutter, "stupid frog."

he smiled to himself.

England turned to see the still sleeping America, even though he had an annoyed expression on his face. England slightly blushed thinking of what France hand just told him.

Does America really want to...

England shook his head. Then sat back on the couch. Looking at America out of the corner of his eye, and then looking back at the T.V to turn it up to stop his thoughts.

After about five minutes he found himself gradually scooting closer to America. He looked at him out of the corner of his eye again, but then his eye caught sight of the clock.

It was one Pm! They had a meeting to go to in an hour!

England gasped as he shook America rapidly. "America wake up."

America didn't budge. So England shook him harder. "wake up you bloody git!"

America's eye's flew open, and England immediately stopped. There eye's met, blue on green.. it was... interesting..

England's knees began to shake slightly, he was still a little thrown off by what France had said. He cleared his throught, and said the only thing he could think, "um.. hi."

America gave a slightly confused look. He let one hand casually slide off the arm of the couch. To sit on England's leg. "hey."

England glanced down at his America's hand, then back at America and began to think.. "he's.. blushing, his hand is on my thigh, and I can't look away from his eye's... maybe he's making a move!"

America slightly leaned up, and England blushed more, they were now at completely eye level, god how he wanted to kiss him! But he didn't want to be used for sex, so he looked away, and got up quickly.

"America we have to get ready for our meeting. You should go home and get ready."

America sat up and looked at the clock, then sighed, running his hand threw his hair and messing it up slightly he said, " that sucks... do you think we can hang out after the meeting?"

England thought about it, all he could think he would to after the meeting is go to a bar and get drunk, even though he was to proud to admit it he knew he would end up calling America anyway.

He shrugged his shoulders. "alright what do you wanna do?"

America thought for a moment, then smiled that adorible smile England loved so much, "play video games, at my place."

England held back a blush at the adorable smile, all he could do was nod, he really couldn't object when he was making that face.

America smiled and walked to the door grabbing his coat, "alright my place it is." he opened the door and walked out.

England stood there thinking of what he just agreed to do. He hated video games... he sighed and walked to his room to get ready for the meeting.

XX

**so so so so sorry im late late guy's i'v been so busy with school.. how do you like it? Only two more chapters left if it goes as planned **


	8. meeting

**Okay here we go eighth chapter, oh and to the knew comer to Fanficion that sent me a review, welcome I know you'll just love it here! **

XX

England sat at the meeting table, bored as hell, he had made it a little to early, considering the meeting was being held in Ireland that day, lucky him. America still hadn't shown up, but everyone ells was present at the table. France slid in the seat next to him and be can doing the worst thing he could ever do.. he started talking.

"my my England don't you look healthy today."

England sighed in annoyance, he really didn't want to talk to him. " shut up you old frog."

"how cruel! I just barely complemented you!"

England glared, " you are just going to ask me how it went with America! Well he didn't do anything, all he did was sit there and smile, and very kindly invited me over to his house to play video games, that's it. Now leave me alone you stupid twit!" England turned away in a pout, not sure why he got so upset why America and him didn't do anything.

France sat there in a pout. Then Germany entered the room with Italy in his arms. For some reason Italy had his legs rapped around Germany's hips. Germany's hands were on his lower back to keep him up, and you could hear fain sniffles and ~ve's~ coming from the little Italian.

England couldn't help but imagine America carrying him like that... he would pin him again walls, while kissing down his neck and color bone, then back up to his neck. He would do that until they reached the room they were traveling to, then America would plop him on the bed remove his shirt, revealing those strong tan muscles, then he would crawl on England and leaned him into another passionate kiss.

England had his eye's closed while thinking of this and had not noticed America had entered the room, and the meeting had started.

XX

America couldn't help but look at England. He noticed his eye's were closed in a rather sweet way, he had a small blush on his face, and a small smile.

America couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

What was he thinking about, who was he thinking about... he pouted and nudged England with his foot.

England jumped slightly and looked at America. America smiled at him. England gave a curious look, then looked around the room, noticing Russia was talking about bombs... not sure why, he looked back at America...

England jumped when he felt something run up his leg... but he ignored it... then it happened again.

He began to feel a little annoyed with the thing, he looked at America. America was happily not paying attention to anything... he felt something poke the side of his thigh.. England gulped and look at the person who was sitting next to him...

France smirked at him then raised his eye brows, then he ran his hand up the rest of his thigh to his-

England jumped up from the table and squealed, almost like a girl, "don't touch me there!"

Everyone was now looking at him with a kind of funny face. England couldn't help but feel a small blush on his face.

America smiled and stood up, "dude what was that?"

England blushed even more at the fact America was there to witness what had just happened.

"But France was touching me inappropriately!"

Germany sighed, "America cents you are already standing up why don't you switch seats with England?"

"dude no way am I sittin next to that pervy piss." then he let out an annoying heroic laugh.

"pervy piss? Oh your so charming America." France said sarcastic written all over his face.

"alright then Russia trade England seats so we can get on with the meeting!" Germany yelled.

Russia stood up with a small ill kill you smile and walked around the table, England walked around the other end of the table, and sat where Russia was sitting... right next to America!...

XX

surprisingly the rest of the meeting went by very smoothly, no interruptions from America, Englnad or France.. mainly because he was scared of Russia.

XX

**Alright guys there is going to be three chapters! Yay! I had to cut this one short because I have to go to school... ill post chapter ten after school today!**


	9. stupid france

**Hey guy's it's been a while but now I'm on break so I can finish this story. **

XX

The meeting was over, and America couldn't help but look out of the corner of his eye to see England's face. He always had a, thank god that's over expression on his face, that brightened America's day after a boring old meeting, now England was gong to come over for a night of gaming and fun! America couldn't wait.

England stood up and scooted a little closer to America when he saw France approaching out of the corner of his eye.

"and what are you charming young me doing tonight?" He asked with a small smirk on his face.

America looked over his shoulder when he felt something brush against his butt, to see it had been England moving closer to him with each word France spoke. "Oh hey dude. We are just going to play some video games at my place tonight." 

"Oh?... and your sure that's what England wants to do?" France said leaning more towards England.

America couldn't help but notice and expression on England's face, it had a but of worry written on it. So America decided to make him feel safer with the only way he could. He rapped his arm around England's waist, drawing a bit more attention from the people surrounding them than he had hoped, and said, "of course that's what England wants to do. If he didn't he wouldn't be coming over now would he.

England's face grew bright red as America arms rapped around his waist. He wasn't sure if America noticed, but his right hand was a little to close to something vital. He really just wanted his hand do 'accidentally' slip into his pants. He wouldn't mind to much, even with all these people around... he found himself closing his eye's again and letting his mind wonder.

America looked at England's expression. He couldn't help but notice the innocent look he gave off. God he wanted that man... wait, America practically did a face palm, he just admitted to wanting England.

France also couldn't help but notice England's face. Then he smirked, he knew what that face met, as he had seen it once and only once before. "you better get him home quick, or you'll end up in the nearest bathroom." He winked at America and walked off.

America looked up at France, then back at England. And surly enough, just as France had predicted, England grabbed America's hand and quickly pulled him out of the room. Pushing past France and dragging America down the hallway.

France couldn't help but smirk.

**XXX**

**sorry for the short chapter. Ill update later tonight, the next chapter will contain sexual activity ;)**


	10. fuckin finally

**Sorry I took so long. Here is what you have all been waiting for. **

XXX

America opened his eyes, he wasn't sure exactly what was going on. His mind was to clouded with lust to really care that England was taking advantage of him, and he really didn't care. He didn't want to admit this to himself, but he had wanted this for a very very long time. They both did.

But he didn't think the first time would be in a closet.

America was pushed against a wall, the darkness swallowed both of their facial expression, but not the noises and gasps that escaped their mouths.

England smiled as he felt the goose bumps on Americas neck as he slowly traveled kisses down it. But he couldn't echnore the hand slowly traveling down his lower back, causing him to shudder.

America felt the slight stretch of England's lips against his neck. He had to pull away to see a smile dimmed by the darkness. 

"What are you smiling at?"

England paused for a moment then said... " Do you like me?"

This caught America off guard, but he knew he coudn't take to long to answer the question so he answered with, "If I didn't I wouldn't be letting you suck my neck now would I."

England smiled and pressed his lips to America's neck, "then how about we take this back to your place?"

America gulped at the offer, and he knew he just couldn't refuse it. "yeah bro, l...let's go to my house."

England growled and pulled away, " don't call me that, I'm not one of your twit friends."

America was slightly hurt by what he said, but then came right back with a smile. " your not one of my friends... your much much more."

England could feel a blush on his cheek and found himself kissing America profusely.

XXXX

The next thing England knew they were barging through America's front door. Lips pushed together in a despreate attempt to see who was going to top. It looked like America was going to win this round, witch he didn't mind at all.

America lead England down the hall and to the bedroom. He neglected closing the bedroom door, in favor of pushing England down on the bed and getting right to work on his shirt, trying his best not to tear it off of England's perfect bare chest.

They both were breathing pretty heavily now. America couldn't help but temp the begging eyes of his soon to be lover, for just a little longer. He had always wished to hear England whine out his name in that sexy British accent.

Their lips parted, so they could get their breath back. Both eye's filled with longing for each other. And they met in another passionate kiss, trying to fulfill each others want and need. They just couldn't get enough.

XXX

cloths now scattered across the carpet floor, America was now fully naked and on top of England. The way they had both wanted it for so long.

"America.. please just do it." England plead. Feeding America's dream more, making it come true.

"Just a little longer Iggy. Please." America said nuzzling his nose into the nape of England's neck.

He needed just few more moments. Although he knew England wasn't going to last long, that didn't matter. All that mattered was they both were fulfilling a dream, and they were both happy.

XXX

America and had just finished preparing the pore Brit. He knew he was going to be sore in the morning. But now was no place to stop, England needed a release, and he needed it soon.

America looked back at England. He looked like he was just about ready to scream from torture. America decided that was enough torment for now and then said. "are you ready Iggy?"

England looked up at America, he couldn't take his eye's off the perfect torso, he nodded slowly.

A small gasp escaped England's lips as soon as he felt America's member placed at his small hole. God this was going to hurt. He almost stopped breathing when America pushed it all the way in with one thrust. England's eye's went wide as tears began to form, slowly but surely, they would fall.

"Are you alright?" America asked concerned about his now lover.

England was no expert at this, but this wasn't his first time with a boy, unlike America. He knew he had to stay calm or America would get nervous. He couldn't take it any longer, he needed it now! So he did what would get him there faster.

"j...just move America... please."

America bit his lip, and began to rock his hips against England's.

It was few agonizing moments, that England almost cracked and said stop... until America began thrusting at a different angle. The moans escaping America's mouth were to much, and England began screaming out.

"A...Americ...ah! th... there!.. ah!"

America began moving faster, England began thrusting his hips up to a rhythm with America's thrusts.

All they could both do was moan, as they could feel the climax was coming soon, but they both didn't want to admit that it would be over soon.

"I...Iggy I..i can't I...I'm going to..."

America was cut off by England's breathless screams as his hips flew up as high as America's weight would allow him to.

As England's tight walls spasm around America's throbbing member, the overpowering orgasm would only let him express with a few loud breathless gasps.

XXX 

once they had both gotten their breaths back, America held England in his arms, and they both drifted off into a sleep...

unaware that France had set up a camera in the window.

XX

**well guy's thats the end... again so sorry for posting late.. I have a lot of work to do lately. I really hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think. Good night sleep tight!... until next time. **


End file.
